


逃亡

by Ahornblatt



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahornblatt/pseuds/Ahornblatt
Summary: 自嗨产物，架空世界观，原本想写废土朋克+赛博的中篇，但不会写小说，摸了个段子。二周目保留记忆的崔&一周目的莉莉丝。
Relationships: Tristan｜Archer/Meltryllis｜Alter Ego
Kudos: 2





	逃亡

她没法让他不流血，无论她怎样用手去按住那个伤口，血还是会从她的指缝里渗出来。暗红的血浸湿了她的衣袖，湿漉漉的、沉甸甸的，像湿透了的鸟儿的羽毛。她不知所措。

“好了，别动了，”他低声说，声音很轻，“我没事。”

这时候他倒是一改先前牙尖嘴利的态度。刀子被咽下去，吐出来的是丝绸，柔软的，潮湿的，散发着血腥味儿。他躺在那儿，背靠着褐色的堆积如山的砂袋和一箱箱潮湿的羊毛，微弱地呼吸着，尽力避免扯动伤口。血从衣服褶皱间悄无声息地淌下来，在地上积起一洼小小的黑湖。

“你在流血……总得想想办法。”她犹豫着说。她不敢去碰他。他斜倚在那儿，眼睛半睁半闭的模样，好像一碰就会无声地碎掉，散落成一地的红色水晶。他望着仓库高高的、漆黑的天花板，闭上眼睛，然后再睁开。

“真的没事，我躺一会儿就好了。”他说。

“你别想骗我，我溶化过很多人，知道不快点止血会怎么样。”

她想起她杀的那些人来。很奇怪，她记不起他们中的任何一张脸。她记忆的全部，只有那些血，像朦胧的雾气一样腾起来，像大海一样漫荡开来。

“人类失血过多会死。”她咬着牙说，“你会死。”

以前，她提起她杀过的人——她“溶化”的那些人来时，他总会皱眉。但是这次他没有。他甚至没有看她一眼，而是望向窗外。窗外，黑夜像雾一样轻盈，那是个非常好的夜晚，像春天的雨一样清新，海潮涨落的声音周而复始，海浪与鸥鸟共呼吸着，静谧无言。这柔和的夜的颜色洗净了硝烟的气味，将她笼罩下的一切都蒙上了朦胧的阴影，倒下的人们仿佛一节节从泥土中伸出的树根，虬曲、漆黑，在海港的地面上扎下恒久的痕迹。

“还有人吗？”他问。

“没有了，这已经是最后了。”她回答。

“好。”他只说了一个字，又闭上了眼睛。他的嘴唇苍白得像一张纸，像一柄纸一样薄的银刀子。

“我们得走，”她焦躁地说，站起来环顾着空旷的仓库内部，“我得让你停止流血，我去联络你那些朋友……”

“不要那样做，你会被发现……这里的线路没有加密。”

“那就让他们来啊。他们来一个，我就溶化掉一个，”她冷笑道，“让他们来，若是他们有胆和AlterEgo动武。”

他在她身后似有若无地叹息。

“到这儿来，过来。”他轻声说。

她犹豫了一下，依言做了。他很少这样温柔地对她说话，算起来只有一次，是那个她刚刚从自动锁定机制中醒来的雨夜，他给了她一杯牛奶，让她在沙发上休息。那时他坐在昏暗的房间里，就在那铬黄的台灯下，咖啡杯子在他手边冒着热气，而她在沙发的一角，像只认生的刺猬，朝着柔软的东西竖起浑身的刺。

“听着，仔细点。我没法再说第二次。”他闭上眼睛，尽可能不牵动伤口地深呼吸了一下，“这个海港的西角有一条暗巷，就在缆车后面，是给卖黑货的人用的。他们不知道这条路。你沿着路走，到EG-15炼油厂。那边已经废弃了……”

“但是我要去哪儿找你的朋友？那个银色头发，有一条机械手臂的男人。”

“不要去找他，”他笑了一笑，那笑容薄得像一层玻璃，“也不要回来。去找你的姐妹，想办法解开她的锁……”

她甚至没有深思他为什么知道Lip的事，因为她感到怒火充满了她的胸膛。“你让我自己走？”她愤怒地质问，“把你扔在这里等死？别开玩笑了，我们必须一块儿走。”

“我没法动，带上我你走不了，”他说，“而且，你看，我快死了。我在流血。你没必要。”

“你这个混蛋，”她咬牙切齿地说，感觉一片雾气在眼前弥漫开来。她狠狠地咬紧嘴唇。“我真应该当初就杀了你。在那个房间里，在你转身倒牛奶时就杀了你。”

“莉莉丝。莉莉丝，看着我，”他温柔地说，声音里充满了安抚的意味，“没事的，好吗？你很坚强，这是我第一次见到你就知道的事。没有镣铐能锁住你。照我说的去做，就这一次，好吗？”

那是他第一次用那个名字呼唤她。他的温柔让她恐惧。那让他看上去不像凡人，而像无机质的精灵，皮肤在夜色里变得苍白透明，即将消失，却还用玻璃似的蒙眬的眼睛向她望去。她不知道她的胸口为何痛苦地翻涌，她觉得自己变得沉重，而他变得轻盈，像一只白羽的鸟儿，就要循着死的天际离去。她仿佛在那一刻知道了何为对死的恐惧。她害怕这样的温柔，仿佛那身躯中所装的不再是他的灵魂。她从未如此渴望那个不温柔的他，他会说刻薄的话，他们吵架，冷战，她在窗前对着外面的雨景生气，而他坐在桌前，冷着脸，一遍遍地擦拭那杆FG-710。那些日子说不上让人怀念，但此时此刻，她宁愿他像从前那样惹她生气，总是挑她的刺，絮絮叨叨、多管闲事，也好过像这样，躺在那里，任凭血从身体里流尽，而她什么也做不了，做什么都来不及。

“我不想，”有什么东西堵住了她的喉咙，“我不想让你死。我不能……我做不到，我真的……”

“没关系，给我你的手，好吗？”

她将手伸给他。她感觉不到他是否握住了她的手，他仿佛在浓重的阴影中微笑了。“你在发抖……”他轻声说，声音变得遥远而朦胧，“你在害怕什么？别害怕……再陪我一会儿吧。别走。”

他轻轻地呼吸着，只是望着她，没有聚焦，只是望着，仿佛她是一片寒冷的寂静中唯一温暖明亮的东西。他的眼中又出现了那种神情，她无数次见到过的神情，有时他望着她时，她从他的眼中看见过。她说不上那是什么，但是很熟悉，熟悉得让人难过。那神情中有悲哀，有挣扎，有绝望，却隐约闪着希望的光芒。她说不上来。那悲哀中有很多她不明白的东西。她只觉得他一定经历过很多，才会有那样的神情。如今，他望着她，只是微笑着，沉默着，仿佛只是这样在黑暗中望着就是最大的满足。

“谢谢。”他轻声说，仿佛不是在向她说话，而是向着夜空，向一颗无名的星星，向一只无形的手。她觉得浑身发冷，胸腔里冷若冰霜，她必须死死地咬紧牙关，才不会颤抖，才能用双手徒劳地握紧他的手，才不会让他的手滑落下去。这是个非常好的夜晚，朦胧、幽暗，海浪在遥远的彼方翻涌，拍打着悬崖根的礁石，针叶森林在海风中摇曳着，无声地、默然地。那些朦朦胧胧的星星黯淡地闪烁着，镰刀的尾星微微发亮，天琴和白鸟的轨迹相互交织，又分别向星空两端沉落。就在那一瞬间的交错之中，她窥见数据之海呈现给她的另一个未来，同所爱之人并肩而行的另一个结局，像雾气一样聚集、升腾起来，震颤着闪出明亮而苍白的微光，像鲜花一样甜蜜而梦幻，就那样飘忽着，消失在赤裸的黑夜里。


End file.
